


Desire

by Kayluh1915



Series: Resistance Universe [5]
Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Nothing but smut, Oops, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anthony... She’s on her way home...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

The thudding sound of Anthony Padilla throwing Ian Hecox’s body against the wall echoed loudly throughout Ian’s quiet abode, his breathing labored as his hands explored the smaller man’s body.

“Anthony… She’s on her way home...” Ian groaned, his own breathing elevated from the normal respiratory rate, but the taller man didn’t listen, his dark eye’s clouded with heat and lust as he spoke.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fast.” He leaned in and connected their lips together, withdrawing his hands from Ian’s body to undo his belt and the button on his jeans. He did the same for Ian once his own jeans and black Calvin Kline boxers were pooled at his ankles. Anthony kissed him harder and threw his hands down to Ian’s voluptuous ass, pressing the pads of his fingers into it. Ian moaned lightly and separated their lips, a small line of saliva still connecting them once the separated.

“We don’t have time for this, Anthony…” Ian protested. Anthony withdrew his hands and pulled himself away from Ian, kicking his piled pair of jeans and boxers over to the side. He then quickly walked over to Ian’s nightstand, opening the maple drawer and pulling out Ian’s hidden bottle of lube.

“I’ll make time.” Anthony finally replied, almost running back to Ian’s side. He kissed Ian’s plump lips again, but pulled apart after two pecks, opening the bottle of lube and squirting some on his left index and pointer fingers. He then laid the bottle down next to them on the floor and lifted Ian’s left leg up so he could reach Ian’s most intimate area. Ian leaned his head back and let out a light sigh when he felt Anthony’s fingers penetrate him. In response, Anthony leaned down and kissed his neck making the sensation more pleasurable for Ian. After a minute, Anthony withdrew his fingers and bent down to grab the bottle of lube again, but Ian brought him back up.

“No time. Just get it over with.” He whispered. Anthony let out a deep exhale at the tone of Ian’s voice and nodded. Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony’s neck and kissed him fiercefully as Anthony’s hands went back to grabbing Ian’s succulent ass. Ian jumped up and wrapped his legs around Anthony, not once breaking their heated kiss. Anthony held Ian up flawlessly and lined up his cock with Ian’s entrance, wasting no time to thrust up into him. Ian finally broke their kiss and moaned loudly as Anthony threw his back up against the wall to get more leverage for his fast thrusts. Anthony’s hasty thrusting did hurt Ian at first, but he too soon collapsed underneath the overwhelming pleasure. “Anthony…” Ian moaned, gripping Anthony’s dark hair tightly as his head leaned up against the wall. Anthony let out a deep grunt from his throat and thrusted harder, trying his best to finish as quickly as he could. Almost five minutes later, they were both nearing their climaxes. Anthony thrusting hard as deep grunts and heavy exhales escaped his slightly agape mouth.

“God…” He grumbled. Ian tightened up his grip in Anthony’s hair and moaned loudly.

“Anthony… I’m gonna…” Anthony sighed at Ian’s words and started to thrust even faster, each one becoming less organized than the next. Ian was just about to let himself go, but all of his lust seemed to vanish as soon as he heard a knock on his front door followed by Daisy’s barking. “Anthony, stop!” He whisper-exclaimed, but Anthony didn’t obey.

“Uhh- Almost… God!”

“Anthony, she’s going to catch us!” Anthony continued to ignore Ian and continued to thrust into him. Ian tried to hold back his orgasm, but couldn’t. “Uhh! Anthony, stop! StaaHHhhh. OH GOD!” Ian exclaimed as he came all over both of their shirts. Ian’s climaxed moaning pushed Anthony to his edge as well, accompanied by heavy grunts and a little bit of drool from the overwhelming pleasure. His nails dug deep into the cheeks of Ian’s ass and held Ian down on himself as his orgasm pulsed through his body. Once he was finished, he put Ian back down onto the floor and held him in his arms for a second, but they both began to panic once Ian heard his front door open and close.

“YOU GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, NOW!” Ian whisper exclaimed, exchanging his cum-covered shirt with a clean one and grabbing his pants and quickly putting them back on.

“WHERE THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO GO? THERE’S ONLY ONE WAY OUT!”

“I DUNNO, BUT YOU BETTER FIGURE OUT SOMETHING!” Anthony scoffed.

“WHY ME? IT WAS YOUR IDEA FOR ME TO COME OVER!”

“YEAH, BUT IT WAS YOUR BRIGHT IDEA TO HAVE A QUICKIE WITH PAM ON HER WAY HO-“

“Ian? Are you in here?” Pam called from the living room, unknowingly interrupting their whisper-argument.

“HIDE!” Anthony looked around the room frantically before making the split second decision to dive underneath Ian’s bed. Ian thought that his hiding place was a little cliché, but they didn’t really have another option.

“Yeah! I’m in here, babe!” He called to his girlfriend. Ian quickly kicked Anthony’s pants, boxers, and the bottle of lube under the bed and discarded the dirty shirt into the clothes hamper all while trying to make himself look normal. When Pam walked through his bedroom door, she looked around the room and then looked at her boyfriend. His cheeks were flushed red, his hair was a bit disheveled, and his breathing was slightly labored.

“Are you okay? You look awful.” Ian decided to joke around with her with hopes that it would make him look as if everything is normal.

“Thanks.” He replied in a joking tone. Pam giggled a bit.

“No, I just mean that you look stressed. Bad day at work?” Ian nodded.

“You have no idea.” Pam walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

“I’ve had a rough day too. I was laid off from Playboy.” Ian gasped.

“That’s awful!” Pam sighed quietly.

“Yeah… I’m trying to get the rights for The Gamer Next Door channel, but it’s no guarantee.” Ian held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. He knew how much the channel meant to her.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. Things will get better.” He said to her, feeling the guilt of having sex with Anthony start to bubble up in his chest.

“I know… But it still hurts…” They sat there in an embrace for a moment before Pam spoke again. “I’m going to go take a bubble bath to help get my mind off of somethings. Care to join me?” Ian smiled down at her.

“I’d love to, but I got some work to do. I’ll give you massage later tonight to make up for it.” A small grin graced Pam’s face.

“Okay.” They shared a quick kiss before Pam pulled away from their embrace. She grabbed everything she needed and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Once Ian knew that Pam was in the tub, Ian lifted up his bed skirt and looked under the bed. He was shocked to find Anthony curled up into a little ball, using his pants and boxers as a pillow while he slept soundly. Ian rolled his eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He whispered. He knew that Anthony got sleepy after sex, but this was ridiculous. “Anthony!” He called, but no response was given from the taller man. “Anthony!!” Still nothing. Ian groaned in frustration. “ANTHONY!” Anthony jumped up from his sleep, banging his forehead on the mattress above him.

“Ah Fuck! WHAT?” He exclaimed, massaging his forehead.

“Pam’s in the bath. You gotta go now before she gets out.” Anthony groaned and crawled out from underneath Ian’s bed.

“Thanks for the concussion, asshole.” Anthony whispered.

“It’s not my fault you jump in your sleep. Now hurry up. I don’t feel like getting caught today.”

“Bossy…” Anthony grumbled, putting his pants and boxers back on and fixing his hair. Ian walked him to the front door and watched as he put his shoes on. Thank God Pam didn’t notice them when she came in.

“Please be careful going home. I don’t want you driving if you don’t feel like you can. Take and Uber if you have to.” Anthony smiled at Ian’s concern.

“I will, Bear. I promise.” Ian stepped up to him and gave him a tight hug. Anthony returned the embrace and kissed his head. “I love you.” Ian smiled at Anthony’s words, but it disappeared when he thought of Pam and how he was betraying her.

“I love you too… But this is wrong…” Anthony held him tighter.

“I know… But something about this just feels so right and I will never let it go."


End file.
